


Dream of Meeting you (smut part)

by senatorbanker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senatorbanker/pseuds/senatorbanker
Summary: After their wedding kanina, the couple decided to do this na after ni Baekhyun mag ayos ng gifts dahil hindi na mapakali si Chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Dream of Meeting you (smut part)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please don't judge me myghad this will be my first time creating a smut, I'm a smut reader oo pero sa paggawa ewan so this is it I hope you enjoy guys

After ni Baekhyun inayos ang mga gifts ay agad itong pumunta sa kama para magpahinga na tinignan naman ito ni Chanyeol nakapag shower na yung dalawa at nakapag ayos na rin, finally what a great day now it's time to rest. Chanyeol look at Baekhyun at napansin ni Baek ito

"Ano?.." Baekhyun ask sabay ngiti

Chanyeol leaned and kiss him passionately, the kiss was soft untill it went rough, hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga braso ni Chanyeol and si Yeol naman sa bewang ni Baekhyun. The kiss went literally rough and hot, Chanyeol bite Baekhyun's lips and later on he went on Baekhyun's neck and kiss it softly at sinipsip, Baekhyun moans for pleasure. Ilang sandali pa hinubad na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang damit at at pajama, Chanyeol watches him revealing Baekhyun's solf milky skin mas lalong tinigasan si Yeol at sumunod naman itong naghubad. Napakagat naman sa labi si Baekhyun after seeing Chanyeol's body with 6 pack abs and broad shoulders at ang naninigas na alaga nito sa loob ng boxers. It's not his first time naman seeing Chanyeol like this and also it's not their first na gagawin nila to pero ngayon they're gonna do it with no protection since kinasal naman din sila. "Hubarin mo na baby" Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nods, agad hinubad ni Baek ang kanyang boxers revealing his cock "Beautiful as always" Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blushes. Sumunod si Chanyeol sa pag hubad revealing his thick and huge cock napapa nga nga si Baekhyun although it's not his first time seeing that. Chanyeol lean and plant a kiss on Baekhyun's lips. The kiss went rougher and hotter, he went on Baekhyun's neck again to sucking it planting hickeys Baekhyun moaned again. Chanyeol went to Baekhyun chest at doon naman siya nag mark and then went on Baekhyun's nipples at sinipsip ito sabay laro sa kabila halos napa ungol si Baekhyun sa sarap "suck it harder Chanyeol" sabay hawak sa buhok ni Chanyeol. After sucking both of Baekhyun's nipples, Chanyeol stood up from the bed "suck it baby" agad namang lumapit si Baekhyun and looking at Chanyeol's dick na tigas na tigas na. Baekhyun slowly holds it as he lick the tip of the cock, he look up as he teases Chanyeol at ilang segundo pa ay sinubo na ito ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol groans for please "tanginang bibig yan" ramdam ni Chanyeol and mainit na bibig ni Baekhyun as he holds Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun suck it faster up and down then later on he deep throat Chanyeol. "Sarap na sarap ka mahal ah..ugh sge pa" After sucking it deeply Baekhyun look up to Chanyeol tumutulo pa mga laway nito, inangat ni Chanyeol ang chin ni Baekhyun sabay halik. As they kiss, ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kanang kamay sabay himas sa butas sa Baekhyun at hindi ito nag paalam agad na ipinasok ang kanyang dalawang daliri at napa ungol bigla si Baekhyun dahil nagulat siya "napaka ano mo" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol smirk at him. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa paglabas pasok ng kanyang mga daliri sa butas ni Baek at agad dinagdagan ito at naging tatlo na. Napa ungol si Baekhyun habang hinahalikan siya ni Chanyeol and sarap abot agad sa prostate niya, kamay pa lang yan sarap na sarap na siya pano pa kaya yung malaking alaga nito. Baekhyun moaned in pleasure and later on Chanyeol went on on Baekhyun's hole, pinabukaka ito lalo ni Chanyeol so that he can see the view agad naman sinubsob ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun, licking Baekhyun's hole at sabay sinipsip. Halos napalakas ng ungol si Baekhyun tangina ang sarap ang galing ni Chanyeol at mas lalo pa itong napa ungol when Chanyeol encircle his tongue around Baekhyun's hole, he tongue fuck him. "Sarap mo mahal puta" Chanyeol said at mas lalo itong ginanahan. After sucking it deeply Baekhyun look up to Chanyeol tumutulo pa mga laway nito, inangat ni Chanyeol ang chin ni Baekhyun sabay halik. As they kiss, ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kanang kamay sabay himas sa butas sa Baekhyun at hindi ito nag paalam agad na ipinasok ang kanyang dalawang daliri at napa ungol bigla si Baekhyun dahil nagulat siya "napaka ano mo" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol smirk at him. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa paglabas pasok ng kanyang mga daliri sa butas ni Baek at agad dinagdagan ito at naging tatlo na. Napa ungol si Baekhyun habang hinahalikan siya ni Chanyeol and sarap abot agad sa prostate niya, kamay pa lang yan sarap na sarap na siya pano pa kaya yung malaking alaga nito. Baekhyun moaned in pleasure and later on Chanyeol went on on Baekhyun's hole, pinabukaka ito lalo ni Chanyeol so that he can see the view agad naman sinubsob ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun, licking Baekhyun's hole at sabay sinipsip. Halos napalakas ng ungol si Baekhyun tangina ang sarap ang galing ni Chanyeol at mas lalo pa itong napa ungol when Chanyeol encircle his tongue around Baekhyun's hole, he tongue fuck him. "Sarap mo mahal puta" Chanyeol said at mas lalo itong ginanahan. Baekhyun contin to moans untill Chanyeol stops and then he stood up, kinuha niya yung lube sa may draver, he uncapped it then apply it on his dick, pinanood siya ni Baekhyun na ngayo'y hindi na mapakali at na excite. Pumwesto na si Chanyeol, aligning his thick cock around Baekhyun's hole sabay hawak sa mga braso niyo "ready?" he ask sofly and Baekhyun nods, pinasok ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tite ng dahan dahan at bigla niya itong binilisan at sinagad, napa ungol si Baekhyun sa sakit pero masarap nagulat siya eh "sge Chanyeol hit that p-part...ugh" Chanyeol thrust him faster as Yeol lean forward to kiss Baekhyun. Napa ungol si Baekhyun ng malakas habang hinakalikan siya ni Chanyeol shuta ang sarap sge pa, napahawak siya sa bed sheets at napatirik na siya. Chanyeol didn't stop Baekhyun to pleasure as he sucks his nipples earning loud moans "Chanyeol I'm close" "Come for me baby" Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's dick gently up and down hanggang sa nalabasan na si Baekhyun spreading his cum around Chanyeol's hand and to his stomach habang patuloy siyang binabayo ni Chanyeol. "Taste yourself babe" Chanyeol forwards his right hand on Baekhyun's mouth at dinilaan naman ito ni Baekhyun, later on Chanyeol comes inside on Baekhyun. Naramamdaman ni Baekhyun ang mainit na fluid sa loob niya. Chanyeol pulls out his cock at humiga sa tabi Baekhyun at hinalikan ito sa lips. "Galing mo babe" Chanyeol said Baekhyun snorts hingal na hingal sa sarap "Goodnight Chanyeol" "Goodnight Baekhyun ko" Baekhyun burry his head around Chanyeol's broad chest at natulog na sila.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so ayun thank you sa pagbabasa, hoping na sisipagin ako so that dito na ako gagawa ng ChanBaek stories soon.
> 
> Add me on facebook JY Banks, nag pupublish ako ng aus dun, thank you ❤


End file.
